Medallion
A is a device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter. When activated, it allows one to a Shinigami's Bankai, thereby stealing it and allowing it to be used as their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 10 Overview Medallions are thin, round devices that have the Wandenreich's insignia etched onto their surface. They are metallic and are roughly the size of an individual's palm.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 2 When presented to a single released Bankai in the vicinity, the device emits five streams of dark energy that cause the Shinigami's Bankai to disintegrate. The disintegrated Bankai is absorbed into the dark energy, forming a ring which then recedes into the medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 The victim effectively loses their Bankai, and is left incapable of communicating with their Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 3-4 The process that Asguiaro Ebern uses to activate his medallion is more elaborate, requiring a long, drawn-out incantation. The process itself is different from the norm; the dark energy that pours out of the medallion forms a star shape, which then emits numerous columns of bright energy. This energy then envelops the intended target, disintegrating their Bankai on contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 10-14 The medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even if its original owner is dead. Incantation German= "Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!!!" |-| English= "Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!!" |-| Kanji= 「溶けよ」 海よ雲へ 雲よ雨へ 雨よ霧へ 姿成すものよ 見えざるものへ 我等歓喜の末に 杯を地に伏せる さあ!!! Limitations The medallions have a number of limitations: *While a medallion can steal any Bankai, in order to properly control it, the one who stole it must be sufficiently powerful. Yhwach believed himself to be the only individual capable of controlling Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. For this reason, he ordered Royd Lloyd not to steal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 11 *For unknown reasons, the medallions cannot medalize Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. Yamamoto hypothesized that it is because Ichigo had only recently mastered his Bankai and it still had room to grow. Thus, because the limits of its power were unknown, the Wandenreich could not steal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, page 10 *While the medallion's owner is in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai, even if they are not using it at the time, they are unable to activate their Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 *While the Bankai can be wielded by the one who stole it, it cannot be fully exploited, its power being noticeably weaker than when used by its original owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-16 This can be rectified if the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master the Bankai's usage.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 9 *Because the spiritual power of Hollows is essentially poisonous to Quincy, the medallion is incapable of stealing an Arrancar's Resurrección, despite it being fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Furthermore, by absorbing the Shin'eiyaku invented by Kisuke Urahara, which contains a small portion of a Hollow's power, a Shinigami can temporarily Hollowfy their Bankai, essentially turning it into a "poison."Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 10-17 The Hollowfied Bankai is rendered harmful to the Quincy in possession of it, impairing their bodily functions and gradually falling apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 6 Simultaneously, the Bankai gradually returns to its original owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 1-2 Possessors † Bankai has been reclaimed by its original owner Trivia *Yhwach has commanded that the Sternritter who medalized the Bankai of a captain is the one who will kill the said captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 1 References Navigation